The invention concerns a clamp for the attachment of parts, particularly cables, tubing, etc., any structural element or vehicle.
There are already known fixing clamps which generally comprise a barrel with which cradle-shaped parts, capable of receiving, for example, a bundle of cables, are associated, where the barrel internally comprises a number of lips for cooperating with the threads of a screw attached by its head to a support, for example, belonging to an automobile, so that the clamp can be mounted on the screw by simple pressure.
This is illustrated in particular in document DE-U-85 25 508.4.
After insertion of the screw into the barrel of the clamp, the lips cooperate with the threads of the screw in order to provide resistance to the extraction of the fixing clamp.
However, relatively great force is required to mount the fixing clamp on the screw.
The invention aims to mitigate this disadvantage by proposing a fixing clamp whose lips have greater flexibility during mounting of the clamp, in order to reduce the mounting force, while maintaining great resistance to extraction of the clamp once it is mounted on the screw.
Thus, the invention concerns a fixing clamp of the type which has a barrel which includes a number of internal lips cooperating with the threads of a screw, wherein the lips are directed towards the interior of the barrel and inclined in the direction of introduction of the screw into the barrel. Each lip comprises at least two parts, a first part connected to the barrel and inclined at a first angle with respect to the axis of the barrel in the insertion direction of the screw, and a second part connected to the first part and inclined at a second angle with respect to the axis of the barrel in the insertion direction of the screw. The second angle is larger than the first angle and is less than 180xc2x0, in order to facilitate introduction of the screw, while maintaining the resistance to extraction of the clamp after introduction of the screw.
Preferably, the first angle is between 90xc2x0 and 135xc2x0.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the first angle is approximately equal to 100xc2x0 and the second angle to approximately 170xc2x0.
The barrel of the fixing clamp advantageously has two parallel walls, each provided with the lips.
In a first embodiment variant, the fixing clamp according to the invention comprises two vertical walls for guiding of the screw in the barrel.
In a second embodiment variant, the fixing clamp according to the invention comprises two mating pins or the like that project into the interior of the barrel perpendicular to the barrel axis and that comprise a bent part that approximately corresponds to the exterior form of the screw, where the mating pins are located between two adjacent lips.
The fixing clamp according to the invention advantageously comprises at least one cradle-shaped part capable of receiving cables, tubing, etc.